


Peter Starkson

by Clydesdale



Series: IronFamily oneshots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Confusion, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydesdale/pseuds/Clydesdale
Summary: Where Thor thinks Peter is Tony's son and Tony finds out he's not the only one with that idea.





	Peter Starkson

The Avengers were all lounging around in the penthouse, bantering with each other. It was one of their rare days off and they were going to enjoy it. 

The sound of lightning striking the tower alerted the group to Thor's arrival. Peter threw his hands over his ears and clenched his eyes shut, everything was too bright, too loud-

The god of thunder marched into the room announcing, "Midguardians! I, Thor Odinson, have returned".

Tony glanced at Peter with worry. Poor kid looked like he was getting sensory overload, the bang from the lightning must have triggered it.

"You oaf, keep it down!", Tony shout-whispered. "FRIDAY, lights at 50% please".

As the lights dimmed the tension in Peter released and his hands slowly fell from his ears. "Thanks", he mumbled. 

"No worries, underroos".

"Who is this?", Thor questioned.

Peter's head snapped to the new man in the room. He hadn't even noticed him there before. But oh my- was that THOR? 

"This is Peter, our newest Avenger. Also known as Spiderman", Tony boasted pridefully.

"Nice to meet you Man of Spiders. I am Thor." 

Tony sat back, sipping on his coffee and watching with amusement. Peter had been waiting to meet Thor for a while, this should be fun.

"Hi- Um, Mr Thor. I'm Peter… but you already knew that.", Peter dragged his palm down his face, this was not a good start. "I like your hair". Did he just say that? 

Thor chuckled, "I like you Peter Tonyson. You definitely didn't get your kindness from your father".

At that, Tony choked on his drink. "...What?!", he laughed nervously, "Ha- no, he's not- not really. He's not mine-".

"Wait really?", Clint chimed in. 

"Okay, everyone who thought Peter was my kid, put your hand up". Tony said. 

Tony glanced around the room, Thor had his hand up, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Rhodey- wait what? 

"Rhodes! Really?", Tony exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air with exasperation.

Rodey, scratched the back of his head nervously, "I thought it wasn't something to talk about. Like, on the down low."

Tony sighed, turning back around. 

"Peter, put your hand down".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is a series so although this is short, there is more.


End file.
